Derk Dormouse
Derk Dormouse is the son of the Dormouse from Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. Personality and Skills Derk is a meek guy who can’t speak for himself. To sum it all up he is indeed, mousy. He can be confident however, he is overshadowed by his best friend, Augutus. Derk doesn’t mind though since he’s quite easy-going and kind. Like the rest of the Wonderlandians, he is suffering from The Madness Poisoning which makes him go out of character in some situations like when it comes to the girls. Derk like any other dormouse falls asleep easily and is naturally lazy and sluggish though he tries to keep a proper posture. Derk is also one of those “creative geniuses” in a fairytale generation which is not known because of the imposing “Royal or Rebel” drama. Derk is often inspired to write by his dreams. In reality, those dreams are caused by the Wonderland Madness Poisoning. Derks also speaks riddlish but he prefers poetry more. Derk also tends to eat coffee grinds because that helps him stay up. Derk often keeps his writing journal in his never ending vest pocket which can store anything. His vest is also magically enchanted to help him grow and shrink due to a Che-myth-stry accident with Maddie and Augustus. Being the writer he is, Derk easily pairs people up in the school, his most favorite pairing would be of two of his closest friends Madeline Hatter and Augustus Hare or as he likes to call it, Madgustus. Appearance Derk is actually tall , contrast to popular belief. He has messy brown hair and he actually is slightly muscular compared to Augustus due to Derk doing more of the athletic stuff. Derk is also quite tan due to all his visits to Puer-story-co Original Story See: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass Relationships Family Derk has 6 younger siblings that still go to nursery rhyme school. He is actually half Puer-story-can and his family owns a coffee manufacturing company there and they often vacation there. He and his family are very close to each other and have one of those unbreakable bonds that can’t be torn down kind of vibe. Although, he is the only one in the family who prefers tea more than coffee. Friends Derk like his friend Augustus, is very close to more Wonderlandians due to their daily tea parties. Though quite mousy, he has befriended some Avalonians too. Pets Derk chooses to not have a pet because he himself is an animal and that is what he calls slavery. Romance Derk doesn’t have a particular crush or anything like that. He prefers to write the romances, not be in one. He is quite insane when it comes to pairing people in the school, Derk is the school champion of pairing. There is also rumored that a secret black market dedicated to pairing students and Derk is the chief of the entire operation. Quotes Mirror Blog Category:Royals Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland